


But Wonder

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Padma understood that Parvati was no longer her best friend was when she got that haircut before second year</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sortinghatdrabs/profile)[**sortinghatdrabs**](http://community.livejournal.com/sortinghatdrabs).

The day Padma understood that Parvati was no longer her best friend was when she got that haircut before second year. There had been clues before, of course, like the fact that they got sorted into different Houses, but Padma hadn't been sure until that summer night when, talking about nonsense, Parvati declared that she was going to change her hair. Lavender had suggested it would look better shorter.

Lavender.

Padma had been hearing the name since the first week at Hogwarts and she'd started to see her sister less and less. It was normal, she thought, they were meeting new people and Padma was also very excited by the atmosphere in her common room, the people willing to talk to her about books and she had been just as distracted by the sparkles of magic and knowledge.

And while Padma had been looking the other way Lavender has slid quietly into her place. There were things, though, that Lavender couldn't take away and the fact that she and Parvati looked alike, looked the same, was one of them. That changed that summer. Parvati's hair wasn't that different, most people didn't even notice, but Padma knew. Something wasn't the same.

Padma didn't let Parvati know it had bothered her and when they got to the platform at the end of summer and Parvati ran to Lavender, Padma let her go.

Sometimes, Padma likes to watch Lavender, tries to understand what is it about her that managed to take her twin away. Some days she resents the Gryffindor girl, others she ignores her, mostly she wonders. She has talked to Lavender enough times – she is her sister's best friend, how could she not? – and for a brief period in third year actually tried to become friends but there's a gap between them and Padma isn't sure she wants to close it.

She holds Parvati close after the battle. Parvati clings to her and sobs and Padma silently lets her own tears drop. She doesn't know what to say and she desperately wishes Lavender were here.

…She would know what to do.


End file.
